


you’ve got time to grow

by zamoangst



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon?Au, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, but they’re very in love, idk what im doing, katya is soft, literally just fluff lolz, marriage AU, this is my first fic, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamoangst/pseuds/zamoangst
Summary: katya made trixie a promise when they first started dating, and it might be years later but she finally makes it come trueortrixya finally go on the trip they’ve always dreamed of
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	you’ve got time to grow

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! omg this is my first ever fic, please tell me how i did! i love trixya so much, and i saw this prompt on tumblr and i just HAD to. thankyou for reading! mwah <3

They had been talking about it for so long, it still didn’t feel real. Not when they were loading their suitcases into the trunk, or parking the car. Not when they had checked their bags, or when they were being patted down at the TSA. Not even when they were finally relaxed in an airport bar, drinks in hand.

They had been waiting so long.

It started out as a throwaway idea four months after they started dating. They were cuddled in Katya’s studio apartment, soaking in the afterglow as sunlight was beginning to pour through the open curtains. Trixie was rambling about something, and Katya was humming into her neck with her arms wrapped around her waist.

She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. “I’ll take you there one day. I promise”

Trixie had beamed and rolled over to kiss her, sweet and gentle. Rosé and strawberries still lingering.

Katya had promised her again, on their one year anniversary. And again when she asked her to be her wife. The night of the wedding, they laid hand in hand and she told her again.

They had been talking about it for so long, they almost thought it would never happen. As it turns out, weddings are expensive. So are houses. And simply living.

It was the one thing that kept them floating.

And now, they sat next to each other, hands clasped tightly, waiting for takeoff.

Trixie couldn’t help but smile as her wife was almost bouncing next to her.

They finally could seriously talk about that promise last summer, when a distant relative of Trixie’s had passed and left her a generous sum. There was no doubt that the appropriate way to spend it was to finally embark on their trip of a lifetime.

They had booked the flights almost straight away, Katya couldn’t stop talking about all the adventures she was going to take her on. They didn’t travel much, they’re weren’t doing bad for money but they weren’t exactly rolling in it. Vacations are expensive.

“I’m so excited, babe.” Katya was grinning from ear to ear, squeezing her hand. Trixie couldn’t help but lean over and kiss her cheek, ignoring the side eye from the elderly straight couple across from them. She felt such a rush of love looking at her soulmate.

Katya was so excited, in fact, that she had packed three weeks before they actually left. And then Trixie had to repack for her, because she had thrown everything in so haphazardly. The day she finished work, she practically ran through the door, throwing her arms around Trixie and jumping up and down. “Tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow. We’re going tomorrow!” Trixie couldn’t help but giggle into her shoulder, pulling back only to lean in and kiss her. She whispered ‘I love you’ against her lips.

As they started to throttle down the runway, she could feel Katya tense next to her. Her eyes were shut and her eyebrows screwed. Even as excited as she was, the fear still seeped through. Trixie just squeezed her hand tighter, and smiled at her. Katya looked back, the reassurance all she needed.

Once they were up in the air, she was fine again, telling her all of the things and places she wanted to show her when they got there.

God, she loved her so much.

The flight went slowly, the anticipation of their adventures ahead heavy in the air. They only let go of each other’s hand when the flight attendants brought meals around. They enjoyed the sunset out of the airplane window as they drank their complementary glasses of wine. 

It was nice. So nice.

Katya fell asleep with her head in Trixie’s lap, whilst she slowed stroked her head. She looked down at her with a happy sigh. Whenever she saw her wife’s face, her heart felt full with so much love. She was so unbelievably happy.

She might not be jumping up and down, but she was excited enough that she couldn’t sleep, so she just relaxed back, listening to Katya’s soft breathing.

The rest of the flight went relatively quick, and soon the captain made the announcement that they would soon be landing. Trixie leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her wife’s lips. “Babe. We’re almost there.”

Katya’s eyes shot open and she sprung up, and Trixie couldn’t help but laugh quietly. They buckled their seatbelts, and once again held each other’s hand tightly, the shorter woman leaning over to look out at how close they were. Buildings were getting closer and closer and fields were starting to blend into city. Katya smiled wider than Trixie thought she’d ever seen her, and as the wheels touched the ground she whispered “I love you so much.” Trixie smiled back, replying “Me too,” and squeezing her hand tighter.

They stepped off the plane, the cool air hitting them. Trixie looked once more at her wife, wind now rushing through her hair and flushing her face. She felt so loved, more than she ever had. Katya grinned.

“Welcome to Moscow, Trix.”


End file.
